La leyenda de la tiara magica
by Eleone
Summary: Habia una vez una princesita que perdio su tiara mas preciada. En la Tierra 3 niñas (Lucy, Marina y Anais) encuentran la tiara.


1.1 LA LEYENDA DE LA TIARA MAGICA  
  
   
  
  
  
Había una vez, en un planeta muy lejano llamado Cefiro, una pequeña princesa que tenía grandes tesoros. Uno de sus mayores tesoros era una tiara mágica que le había regalado su madre ya hacía mucho tiempo. Pero un triste día, la princesa descuidó su tesoro y perdió su tiara mágica. Fue una tragedia, la princesa se puso muy triste y se pasaba todo el día llorando, no quería salir de su habitación. El mensajero divino Zagato organizó una búsqueda frenética por todas las tierras de Cefiro, pero no encontraron la tiara mágica.  
  
- Princesa Esmeralda, no hemos podido encontrar su valioso tesoro  
  
La princesa continuó llorando, se sentía muy triste porque había perdido su tiara mágica. Zagato no soportaba ver a su princesa llorar, así que organizó otra búsqueda hacía los planetas del exterior.  
  
Mientras, la princesa continuaba llorando en sus aposentos preocupada por su tiara mágica. Hasta que pensó en la idea de ir a buscar su tiara hacía el Mundo Místico, a ella le gustaba mucho ese planeta. Entonces hizo aparecer una blanca luz y desapareció.  
  
   
  
En la Tierra, cerca del dojo Shidou, había una niña de cabellos rojizos cogidos en una trenza jugando con su perro Hikari.  
  
- Lucy!! Puedes ir a comprarme un poco de tofu?  
  
- Ahora voy mamá!! –grito la niña.  
  
- No te entretengas cuando vayas a comprar, de acuerdo? –la mamá de Lucy le dio las monedas a su hija y volvió hacia dentro de la casa.  
  
La niña empezó a correr rápidamente hacia una tienda situada cerca de un parque.  
  
   
  
En una gran mansión, había una chica de cabellos azules tocando el violín junto a su maestra.  
  
- Lo estas haciendo muy bien, Marina.  
  
- Muchas gracias, profesora –dijo la niña educadamente.  
  
- Lo dejaremos por hoy, mañana continuaremos practicando mañana, de acuerdo?  
  
- Sí! –dijo sonriendo  
  
En pocos minutos, la maestra de violín de Marina ya se había ido. La pequeña cogió una mochilla y se dirigió hacía el parque para jugar con sus amigas.  
  
   
  
Por la calle caminaban dos niñas, la más pequeña de cabellos rubios se llamaba Anaís, y su hermana más alta de cabellos castaño oscuro se llamaba Lulú. Las dos niñas caminaban tranquilamente con unos libros de la biblioteca. Pasaron por una tienda de dulces y Lulú dijo:  
  
- Ah!!!! Voy a comprar chocolatinas!! Espérame un momento Anaís.  
  
- De acuerdo, no tardes mucho.  
  
Mientras Anaís esperaba a su hermana, vio pasar a dos niñas. Una tenía el cabello rojizo y otra el cabello azul. Las tres cruzaron sus miradas, y la de cabellos rojizos dijo:  
  
- Miren hacia allá!! No es una luz lo que brilla?  
  
- Es cierto! Que puede ser?? –dijo Marina  
  
- Vamos a mirarlo!! –gritó Lucy animadamente  
  
Las tres se dirigieron hacía el lugar donde brillaba un objeto intensamente. Lo miraron con curiosidad un buen rato, hasta que Anaís lo cogió y dijo:  
  
- Mmm... parece una tiara.  
  
- Una tiara? Y que es eso? –dijo inocentemente Lucy  
  
- Una tiara!!! Es un objeto que se pone en la cabeza! –le dijo Marina a Lucy  
  
- Cómo ha venido a parar aquí una tiara? –preguntó Anaís  
  
- Quizás alguien lo perdió –sugirió Lucy  
  
- Tendríamos que devolverlo a su dueño, seguramente estará desesperado buscando esta tiara tan bonita –dijo Anaís  
  
- Y no nos podemos quedar la tiara? A mí me gusta mucho! –preguntó Marina  
  
- Creo que esa no es la mejor solución... por cierto, como se llaman? –dijo Lucy  
  
- Yo me llamo Marina Ryuuzaki.  
  
- Yo me llamo Anaís Hououji, mucho gusto.  
  
- Yo soy Lucy Shidou.  
  
Las niñas continuaron hablando hasta que la hermana de Anaís salió de la tienda de chocolatinas.  
  
- Anaís! Tenemos que volver a casa!! –gritó Lulú  
  
- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Me llevaré la tiara y buscaré a su dueño.  
  
- Oye, como podemos saber que no te la vas a quedar? –preguntó con ironía Marina.  
  
- Mmm... entonces nos vemos mañana en este parque y buscamos al dueño.  
  
- Buena idea!! Yo estoy de acuerdo!! Aunque... por la tarde tengo clase en el dojo –dijo Lucy entristecida.  
  
- Yo tengo clase de violín –dijo Marina  
  
- Pues entonces nos veremos cuando terminen las clases –terminó por decir Anaís  
  
   
  
Por la noche, la pequeña princesa Esmeralda estuvo buscando su valiosa tiara, pero no la encontró. Se sentó en un árbol y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
   
  
Al siguiente día, las tres niñas tenían previsto verse en la tarde en el mismo lugar en el que se habían encontrado el día anterior. La primera en llegar fue Lucy, mientras esperaba oyó el llanto de una persona. Caminó hasta un árbol y vio a una niña rubia que estaba llorando.  
  
- Que te pasa? Por que estas triste? –preguntó con curiosidad  
  
- Es... que... he perdido mi tiara mágica.  
  
- En serio?? Eso es muy bueno!!  
  
- Ya veo que te afecta –dijo la niña rubia mirando con rencor a Lucy.  
  
- No! Perdón, no me refería a eso –intentó disculparse- es que ayer encontremos yo y unas amigas una tiara muy bonita. Estoy segura de que es tuya.  
  
- La habéis encontrado??? Muchas gracias!!! –la niña rubia se limpió las lágrimas y mostró una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Pero... ahora mismo yo no tengo la tiara.  
  
- Snif... mi tiara! –volvió a llorar.  
  
- Es que la tiene una chica que conocí ayer. Vendrá dentro de un ratito, habíamos quedado.  
  
- Estoy segura de que se ha quedado mi tiara mágica!! –dijo llorando.  
  
- Mágica? –miles de interrogantes aparecieron por la cabeza de Lucy.  
  
Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que vieron aparecer a Marina y Anaís.  
  
- Marina!! Anaís!! Ya he encontrado a la propietaria de la tiara que encontremos ayer!! –dijo muy contenta la niña pelirroja.  
  
- Hola Lucy! –dijo Anaís  
  
- Mm... como sabemos que ella es la propietaria de la tiara? –preguntó Marina  
  
- Snif... quiero mi tiara mágica! –lloró la niña rubia  
  
- Marina! La has hecho llorar!! –gritó Anaís a Marina- por cierto, como te llamas?  
  
- Soy la princesa Esmeralda de Cefiro.  
  
Todas quedaron impresionadas. Princesa? Cefiro? Dónde esta situado ese sitio?  
  
- Como agradecimiento por haber encontrado mi tiara mágica os haré un regalo –durante unos minutos estuvo pensando- os daré a cada una un elemento mágico de Cefiro y cuando os necesite os convertiréis en las Guerreras Mágicas!!  
  
- Mm... es decir, nos darás magia y cuando estés en peligro tendremos que salvarte, no? –explicó Anaís  
  
- Entonces estaríamos arriesgando nuestras vidas!! –se asustó Marina  
  
- Yo creo que puede ser interesante!! Además, también podremos conocer Cefiro y vivir muchas aventuras!! –dijo Lucy emocionada.  
  
- Yo no estoy segura de estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Esmeralda –dijo Marina  
  
Pero mientras discutían, la princesa Esmeralda ya había realizado un conjuro y había entregado el poder del fuego a Lucy, el poder del agua a Marina y el poder del viento a Anaís. Sin que las tres pequeñas se diesen cuenta, la princesa desapareció regresando a Cefiro para continuar su tarea como Pilar.  
  
   
  
   
  
^^Notas de Ele-chan!!!!^^  
  
Hola!!!!! Aquí va otra de mis locas ideas!! Esta historia la escribí para la clase de castellano hace 3 o 4 años (aunque a la profesora no le gustó porque quería una historia real ^^UU), pero a pesar de todo pensé el otro día en adaptarla a MKR, aunque no he encontrado la historia original que escribí. -_-  
  
   
  
Este fic no me ha gustado mucho, pero ha salido la idea que tenia pensada. Siempre me he preguntado "por que Lucy, Marina y Anaís son las Guerreras Mágicas? No podían haber sido otras chicas?". Este fic lo he escrito para contestar a esa pregunta! ^^ Por cierto, en España llamaron a Zagato "mensajero divino" y como me gusto el nombre así, siempre lo utilizaré.  
  
   
  
Bueno, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, opinión, critica, insulto o lo que sea, lo pueden enviar a Eleone_chan@hotmail.com y con gusto les contestare lo más pronto posible! (si es que no estoy estudiando, que tardaría un poquito mas -_-) 


End file.
